Taylor Swift House of Anubis Songfics!
by TheNeonSkunk
Summary: I love Taylor Swift, and House of Anubis. So I decided to make a story to put songfics in! Not just Fabina, although that's one of my personal favorites. PM me about an idea you have and I might use it! Enjoy! :D Sibuna! And PLEASE read and review!
1. You Belong With Me

_**My first songfic! Fabian and Joy are dating and Nina has a crush on Fabian.**_

_**Nina: HOAIML does not own You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. Or HOA or any of its characters. Otherwise Fabina would never be broken up and Joy would live in another house!**_

_**Joy: -_-**_

_**Me: Thanks for that…**_

Nina POV

_*You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
>She's going off about something that you said<br>She doesn't get your humor like I do.*_

As Fabian and I are walking back to Anubis House, he gets a call from Joy. He immediately picks up and says hi.

I can hear her yelling, "Fabes! How dare you say that shirt I was wearing was sour!"

"Joy," Fabian says, "I was just kidding, you look fabulous in everything."

"Aw," Joy said, immediately acting all sweet, "I knew you'd agree with me."

On the inside I smiled, he had said that because she had spilled mustard all over her shirt at lunch. Everyone had been joking about how that color looked awful on her, and then he said it looked 'sour'. The entire room burst out laughing, and Joy glared at her precious 'Fabes' before running to change.

_*I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like<br>And she'll never know your story like I do*_

I was listening to my iPod in the 'parlor', when Joy came over and sat next to me. She pulled one of my ear buds out like we were best friends and stuck it in her ear, immediately groaning and throwing it back at me.

"You listen to Taylor Swift! Gross!"

I sighed, not really caring what she thought, and put the other ear bud back in my ear. I continued to listen to my music. I smiled, even though today was just a typical Tuesday night, last year at this time we were just uncovering the Sibuna mystery. Joy didn't know half the things Fabian did with me, and she never would.

_*But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time*<br>_

I accidentally bumped into Joy on Wednesday morning, in the hallway. She managed to make her skirt look half its normal length with that obnoxious sweet attitude of hers that I think was just her mask so people didn't see the ugliness that was her. Her hair was straightened and she had on loads of mascara, and probably four inch black heels. I looked the exact opposite, exactly how the school uniform was supposed to look, with my hair in a messy pony tail and a little lip gloss. No wonder I'm the Chosen One and she's not, she sticks out like a neon blinking sign in a dark room. I wonder when Fabian would see I want to be his girlfriend, and that I wouldn't treat him like dirt. I've been in front of him this entire time, but he only refuses to see me as his friend. Best friend.

_*If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me*<em>

"Fabes, lets go have a picnic!" says the nauseatingly sweet voice of Joy._  
><em> "Sorry, Joy. No can do, I really need to study for that French quiz we have coming up."

"No Fabes, you're smart," she said, putting on that fake smile of hers and saying a little more firmly, "Now."

Can't he see how badly she treats him! If he was mine, now I'm not saying I'm perfect, but he'd be treated like a human being and not a Chihuahua on a leash! I've been here for this entire time, so why can't he see he belongs with me?

_*Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
>I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be<br>Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
>Hey isn't this easy?*<br>_  
>As Fabian and I walk home from school, we walk in companionable silence. He turns to pull out something from his bag, and we sit on a bench for a second. He pulls out a piece of lined paper and shows it to me. It's Victor's head on the body of a hippo! We laugh and laugh and I can't help but think how nice it is to sit here with him, and not worry about a thing. What does he see in Joy!<p>

_*And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
>I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down<br>You say your fine I know you better than that  
>Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?*<br>_

After we finally stop laughing I turn to look at him. He has the best smile in the entire world, and Joy doesn't deserve it. Or him. In fact, I haven't seen it since the two of them started dating. He's always just slightly frowning, and agreeing with whatever she thinks would be best._  
><em>

_*She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time*<em>

Once again, I think back to how opposite we are. She wears mini skirts, I'd rather wear jeans. She wears stilettos and I'd rather wear my gym sneakers. She reminds me of the popular, snotty head cheerleader (**A/N stereo-type cuz not all cheerleaders are bad!**) while I'm just the nerdy girl sitting in the bleachers doodling Nina Rutter over and over in my notebook, because I want Fabian to be mine, but you don't realize how good some things are if you just get them right away.

_*If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me*_

I'm the one that understands him, we solved the mystery of the Cup of Ankh for crying out loud! Which I'm about to do… We were there for each other for that entire thing, am I really so bad that he'd rather have that lying, cheating, witch as his girlfriend! __

_*__Standing by and waiting at your back door  
>All this time how could you not know?<br>Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me*_

__I'm waiting for when they finally break up, and I know it's an awful thing to do. But I just love him so much, and she knows it. How couldn't he have known that I liked him? HE KISSED ME AT PROM! He belongs with me, that kiss was meant to be. We were prom king and queen for a reason, and it was meant to be!

_*Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
>I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry<br>And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
>Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me*<em>

I remember last year, one of the afterschool meetings in his room. It was just me and Fabian, and we couldn't figure out the latest puzzle piece. He wasn't on the verge of tears, but he was frustrated. So was I. So we just took a break, he played a few chords on his guitar, saying he wanted to be a musician. He was pretty good, too. Then, he started singing a song, and he wrote it himself. And he thought he belonged with Joy. Joy would complain it was too loud, or too fast. I thought it was perfect. I think I knew where he belonged…

_*Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me*_

Why can't he tell we were meant to be! Amber even named us Fabina! We endured a mystery where either one of us could've lost our life last year! Then he asked me to prom, and then he kissed me, and then we were prom king and queen, and next term he was all over Joy. And it broke me, because he belongs with me.

_*Standing by and waiting at your back door  
>All this time, how could you not know?<br>Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me*_

**(A/N Now in present time.)**

I was walking to his room when I heard yelling. It was Joy and Fabian, and my heart stopped.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Joy screeched, and what sounded like her stamping her foot on the floor.

"Yeah, and I should've done it earlier." said Fabian's determined voice.

"You'll never find anyone like me Fabian Rutter! You're making such a big mistake!" Joy screamed, probably inches from his face, and then she stormed out, after a loud thud of something falling over. As she passed by me, she glared at me. And if looks could kill, trust me I'd be dead.

_*You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
>You belong with me?*<br>_

I tugged on the bottom of my shirt and pulled a stray lock of hair behind my ear. I walked in, and even if I hadn't heard a thing, the look on his face said it all.

"So you and Joy…" I said, trailing off.

"Yeah. No more 'Jobian'." He said smirking.

"About time." I said under my breath.

Then I noticed Joy had tipped his bookcase over. Real classy Joy.

"Here," I said, bending over to clean up the mess. Together we pushed the bookcase up, and then we were picking up books.

"Nina?" he asked, and I looked up. Our faces were inches apart.

"I'm sorry about you and Joy." I said, not feeling bad for Joy at all.

"Don't be." He said smirking.

"Ok, so what had you-" I started, but I was interrupted by him kissing me. At first I was in shock, but I kissed back soon enough.

_*You belong with me*_

Joy came running back in.

"Look, Fabey. I know you didn't mean a word-" she started, but then she saw me. And Fabian. Kissing. She screamed bloody murder, and threw her shoe at me, which she missed me by a foot (haha shoe. Missed by a foot! :p). Then she ran back to her room.

"Nina Martin," he said, chuckling from Joy seeing them, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" I said, and then I hugged him.

And I thought to myself, _You belong with me…_


	2. Enchanted

_**Hey everybody! I'm in the mood for some Peddie, so here we go! (This will be in a different format then last chapter.)**_

_**Disclaimer: You don't need a disclaimer! This is a fanfiction site, nobody own here can own HOA! Although I don't own Enchanted by Taylor Swift or The One That Got Away by Katy Perry.**_

_Patricia's POV_

It was a regular Friday night at Anubis House. Everybody was sitting with their boyfriend/girlfriend- except for me of course. We were planning for tomorrow, Saturday's, party. I was sitting there, just saying what I didn't like about their ideas. I'm so helpful…

"I think," Amber said, "We should do a pink princess theme! With glitter!"

"Amber," we all say, "No!"

She traced a tear down her cheek and had a little pouty face, but it was actually rather funny. We continued to argue over the food, decorations, and the people we were inviting.

"I hate to interrupt all your laughter, fun, and happiness," said an extremely sarcastic Victor, "But the new resident is here."

We all looked up from the piece of paper that we were writing our ideas on and saw him. Now, I'm not a mushy, gushy, love-at-first-sight kind of girl. Anybody who knows me knows that. But this guy, there was something different about him. His eyes shifted around the room, his face and emotions carefully guarded. But, when our eyes me, we both dropped our guard. Just for a second! And I knew right then that I was falling for this kid. And I didn't even know his name. Who says I'm a hopeless romantic? His eyes seemed to ask if he had met me before, at least he felt the instant connection.

"I'm Eddie." He states plainly, not breaking eye contact with me but talking to everyone. Eddie, what a cut name! Wait- what! I'm Patricia Williamson, not some Amber Millington type obsessed with boys. No no NO.

"Great, another American. Hasn't one been enough?" Jerome exclaims, and then we all go back to planning the party.

Eddie walks over to me and then sits.

"Hello." He says.

"Hi. I'm Patricia." I say nonchalantly, but I'm buzzing on the inside.

"Hey Patricia."

"So, are you going to say something," I find myself saying, "Or sit there making puppy dog eyes at me all night."

"Well aren't you the yacker," Eddie smirks, "I think you've just earned yourself a new nickname, Yacker."

"I don't think so!"

"I'm going to go unpack. Catch ya later, Yacker." Says the guy I like but despise, with a wink.

"Why don't you stay there all night, yeah?" I yell after him, rolling my eyes. That's what I get for thinking he was actually going to like me back. Stupid me. Although, I must say, it was enchanting to meet him. He added a little interest to the night, and I'm blushing thinking about it. I wonder if he feels the same?

_At 2am In the Morning!_

I find myself lying awake. It's two in the morning for God's sake, why am I up! Then I remember Eddie. Now I'm pacing back and forth, wondering what to do. I wish he was at my door, then again, I could just go downstairs and walk into his room. It was only a 2 minute walk, unless Victor was on the prowl or something. I imagine me opening the door and seeing him there, smiling. Then he'd say, 'It was enchanting to meet you, Yacker'. Now I'm blushing again, dancing to invisible music as I flop onto my bed. What on Earth is wrong with me! I was Patricia Freaking Williamson. The Goth Pixie. And nobody made me love sick! But I wasn't sure anymore. I wasn't sure of anything. Now I'm praying to the god of love- I don't know his name! I'm Patricia Williamson, and I don't spend time thinking of the god/goddess of love. Geez people, I have somewhat of an image to uphold- that Eddie is mine, that this is the beginning of something, not the end. His name won't leave my head, until I see him again. That's what I meant to tell him. Not 'Why don't you stay there all night, yeah?' That's not how I wanted him to treat me; I wanted him to be mine. I wanted to be his. WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME! I just wanted him to like me. Love me. Not some other creep. I didn't want him to break my heart, without him knowing. I don't want to sit there with my teeth clenched and my hands balled into fists as he makes out with his girlfriend- that isn't me. I don't need to be hurt like that again, because Jerome may've broke my heart by ending up with Mara, but I was determined to fix this and not let history repeat itself. And now I'm almost in tears, god this kid better be worth all this internal conflict, begging God that he will be mine. That I won't just be another girl available to him. I will be the girl. Yet I'm still dancing, to music that's not there, glad Mara slept over at Isis house with her cousin. I flopped down onto my bed with a sigh.

I smiled into the pillow and said, "Eddie, it was enchanting to meet you."

_At the Party!_

The party was getting into full swing now. There was a karaoke machine, all sorts of chips and popcorn, some pizza, a giant bowl of salad, and twelve different types of soda. The room was pretty packed, with members from 3 other houses there, not including their own. Eddie had made himself scarce, which disappointed me a little. Not that I'd ever tell him that. Or that I'd ever tell him I was pacing back and forth in my room last night, actually really early this morning, wishing he was mine and that I was enchanted to meet him. Well that just gave me a brilliant idea….

"_All this money can't buy me a time machine *Nooooo*  
>It can't replace you with a million rings *Nooooo*<br>I should've told you what you meant to me *Whoa*  
>'Cause now I pay the price<em>

_In another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We'd keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<em>

_In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away  
>The o-o-o-o-o-one <em>

_The o-o-o-o-o-one  
>The o-o-o-o-o-one<br>_

_In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away_"

The girl that had been singing shrieked into the microphone, causing everybody to cover their ears, and then she ran to a group of girls who were shrieking just as loud as her. Without the microphone. I made a mental note to avoid them at all costs.

"Once again, that was Rosa Jaffrey from Isis House!" said the DJ, Alfie.

There was another round of applause, and then Alfie continued speaking.

"Next up is Anubis House's very own, Patriciaaaaaaa Williamson!" he said, reminding me of a baseball announcer.

I stepped onto the makeshift stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Hi, um, I'm singing _Enchanted_ by Taylor Swift." I said. I took a deep breath, straightened out my shirt, and started to sing.

"_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles  
>Same old, tired place lonely place<br>Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy  
>Vanished when I saw your face<em>

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette  
>Starts to make its way to me<br>The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks  
>Like passing notes in secrecy<em>

_And it was enchanting to meet you  
>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you"<em>

Then Eddie walks into the room, and he's smiling at me, and I continue to sing with newfound confidence. It feels as if I'm singing for him, and only him.__

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_The lingering question kept me up_

_2 a.m., who do you love?  
>I wonder 'til I'm wide awake<br>Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
>I'd open up and you would say<em>

_It was enchanting to meet you  
>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_This is me praying that  
>This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends<br>My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
>These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon<br>I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<br>Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you."<em>

I finished with a stupid little bow and the room erupted into applause.

"Once more, for my amazing housemate here at Anubis Patricia!"

I jumped off the stage and it's pretty cheesy. I run to Eddie, and he holds his arms open and I jump into them. And I kiss him. I kiss Eddie. And Fireworks seemed to explode.

"Yacker," he says, breaking our kiss for just a moment, "Care to be my girlfriend? I'll even lower my force field…"

"Yeah, I think I would like that. Cuz I was enchanted to meet you."

We laughed at the corniness of the moment and I kissed him again, and it was spectacular. This night was flawless, and I was wonderstruck. We broke apart and I leaned into him, and we stayed like that. And I knew there was nobody waiting on him.


	3. Speak Now

_**Hey guys! Enjoy! I don't own Taylor Swift or her songs, nobody on this site does! :P (I'm a big Patrome fan, but now that there's Peddie I guess there can be some Jara :( I just love Patricia :P…) Oh! And if I have these little bracket things **** [ ] then those are the words that she would've been saying if she had been making this up off her head. Ex: **I [was sneaking] sneak **Enjoy! 8)**_

Mara's POV

It was the day of a wedding. I wedding I wasn't invited to. I wedding I didn't approve of at all. I've grown to hate Patricia over the years now; she did still Jerome away from me. And now it's the day of the wedding, and I wasn't invited. See anything wrong with that? I bet Patricia didn't want to invite me, I guess she's afraid that as soon as he sees me he'll whisk me away. And that's precisely why I'm going. But trust me; _I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But you are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl._

I walk casually in and find there are no empty seats, so I quickly wrap myself in a curtain. Yeah, yeah, it's a curtain, I know, but it was quite big so nobody would expect a girl to be in there. A girl opposed to this marriage with every fiber of her being. What did Patricia have that I didn't? Fake, colored extensions? A rude personality? Fishnet tights? He used to date me once, we used to play that game called love, but then Patricia came along, stealing my heart and Jerome. Then they get married and don't invite me! What. The. HELL! When_ I _[was sneaking]_ sneak in and see your friends and her snotty little family all dressed in pastel, and she is yelling at a bridesmaid. Somewhere back inside her room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry._

Jerome deserves better then her! So… Why. Is. He. Marrying. HER! I don't get it. We were still friends, even though Patricia and I didn't speak to each other. And then I'm wondering why I'm here. Why did I come here? To get my heart torn out? No. To watch the love of my life get married to my worst enemy? No. I'm a mess.I mean_, this is surely not what you thought it would be. I lose myself in a daydream… where I stand and say._

Then it hits me, I can object. I can object to the prankster marrying the Goth, because deep down I want the prankster and the geek getting married. Yeah, I know, cheesy right. I guess nobody knew Mara Jaffrey was a hopeless romantic sometimes. Geez, I want to be Mara Clarke so bad. Or maybe, even better, he'll realize that I'm the one for him and dump Patricia in the middle of the wedding! Right. Ok. Now I'm going insane. But then I lose myself in a daydream saying, _don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of your tux at the back door. Don't wait, or say a single vow, you need to hear me out, and they say "Speak Now!" _

Now I'm still in this curtain, and I'm pretty sure the wedding is about to start. I hear lots of small talk, and then the scaring of chairs against the floor. And I'm scared out of my mind because I'm about to object to a wedding. No pressure there, yeah? Then _fond gestures are exchanged and the organ starts to play a tune that sounds like a deathmarch and I am hiding in the curtains, seems like I was uninvited by the lovely bride to be._

Then I hear the gasps, so I know Patricia must be walking down the aisle. I wish that was me, with all my heart. It will be me, someday, but maybe not with Jerome. But it better be. Then I almost burst out laughing at the thought of Patricia in a long, white, frilly dress. I mean, _she floats down the aisle like a pagent queen. But I know you wish it was me. You wish it was me, Don't cha?_

And I think back to what I had been saying earlier, actually thinking. I can object. I can object to the prankster marrying the Goth, because deep down I want the prankster and the geek getting married. Yeah, I know, cheesy right. I guess nobody knew Mara Jaffrey was a hopeless romantic sometimes. Geez, I want to be Mara Clarke so bad. Or maybe, even better, he'll realize that I'm the one for him and dump Patricia in the middle of the wedding! Right. Ok. Now I'm going insane. But there's always hope! _Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out if the church at the back door. Don't wait, or say a single vow. You need to hear me out and they say "Speak Now." Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out if the church at the back door. Don't wait, or say a single vow. You need to hear me out and they say "Speak Now."_

_Oh Oh Oh *Said Speak Now*_

Then before I know it the preacher has started talking, and he says speak now. It's silent, now is my last chance to try and make the geek and the prankster get married. So, I gather all my nerves, put them away for later. And it only took two words for utter chaos to be spread.

"I object." I say, my voice ringing out in the silence as I step closer to the altar and away from my hiding spot. Everybody wants to kill me right now, and they're all arguing with me. But my eyes haven't left Jerome's. _I hear the preacher say "Speak now or forever hold your peace. There's the silence, there's my last chance. I _[step out] _ stand up with shaking hands all eyes on me. Horrified looks from everyone in the room but I'm only looking at you._

There's still silence, and Patricia is about to scream at me. Jerome doesn't seem mad, or glad, he seems to be contemplating why I'm going this. So I do the one thing I can think of. I start to sing.

"I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl. Ha! So don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait, or say a single vow. You need to hear me out and they said, 'Speak Now!' And you say, 'Let's run away now. I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door. Baby I didn't say my vows. So glad you were around when they said, 'Speak Now.''"

And the room is still silent, but I'm beaming. I'm standing up for what I believe in. And then the day gets better.

"Mara Jaffrey," Jerome says, "You're right. I do love you, not Patricia."

More horrified gasps and shrieks, as Patricia runs up to me and slaps me across the face.

"You. Ruined. Everything!" she cried out, running out of the church with her brides maids closely following.

"Mara, I love you." He says, and we both lean in, and we're about to kiss, when the worst thing happens. I wake up.


End file.
